criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Couple in the Castle/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: We got you now Darius! We know you killed Killian Wolfe! Darius: You must be joking. I'm not that stupid, I know it would get me in more hot water with you punks to commit murder. Zoya: Try explaining the white clothing fibers we picked up from the murder weapon then. Darius: There ain't no way you can trace that back to me. Josiah: But we can certainly trace the hot dog crumbs you left on the victim's wanted poster. Stopped by his base to gaze at your victory? Darius: I wouldn't stop by those punks' place if I were forced to at gunpoint, you got nothin' . Zoya: We do have your tattooed skin and the cream for your scratches. So, done running away Graves? Darius: Heh, so its come to this ain't it? Darius: Alright, I guess I got some explaining to do. You wanna know why I killed that son of a gun right? Well I'll try and keep it brief. Darius: Way back when, this place was seperated between us Ravagers, and those Demons. We fought over the place, and all hell broke loose when they came into the picture. Josiah: The black market? Darius: Yep, they said they'd finance whatever gang remained after the war. And that's when things got even worse. Darius: I wanted that support moreso than that "Killer Wolf" ever did. But when you guys showed up, years of havoc started going under. Darius: Even when I had that punk's little girl drugged with Spice, you still snooped around! Josiah: Wait you mean Bridget Wolfe? You drugged her? Darius: I knew putting it in water would make her drunk for more than 24 hours, not even a good night's sleep will fix that. You wouldn't even tell the difference. Darius: So I had one of my boys fix her drink, and luckily when you caught her for that pig's murder, I thought for sure Killian and I would agree you had to go. Darius: But then that bastard got soft, said he had enough and just wanted to enjoy the rest of his life in peace! Ha, talk about a weak leader amiright? Zoya: So you killed him because he wanted to leave? Darius: That was me letting my rage get the better of me, I was approached by the big head honcho of the market, called themselves The Conductor> Darius: He told me about this wedding and said if I put an end to it, he'd finance me and the gang. Darius: I was planning on offing that no good son of mine, or that traitorous number 2. But then I figured I'd off the competition and frame my boy for the whole thing! Darius: And I almost had it, but then you went and caught me. Congrats, you ruined years of work! Josiah: What we did was finally bring justice to place that needed it long ago Darius. You've done nothing but let corruption and violence run rampant around here. Josiah: Consider your reign brought to an end, Darius Graves, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Darius Graves, as the leader of the Ravagers, your list of misdeeds runs as long as the valley itself. Judge Blackwell: But what sickens me more is your heartlessness. You killed your rival, drugged his daughter, and attempted to push the blame of murder on your own son? Darius: He left us behind, he ain't no son of mine. Darius: I figured it would be the best way to stop the wedding, I wasn't about to let years of work come toppling down because of some coppers! Judge Blackwell: Years of work turning Devil's Heart Valley into a crime-filled cesspool of scum and villainy no doubt. A place where people couldn't step out of their homes without a risk of being shot. Darius: Heh, cowards mostly. If they couldn't keep up with the times, then whose to say they deserve to live at all? Judge Blackwell: That's enough! I won't stand here and watch as you put yourself above human lives. Everyone deserves their fair shake, and I will not tolerate murder! Judge Blackwell: Your years of terror have been brought to their swift end Mr. Graves! For murder, drug running, and many more, I condemn you to life in prison with no parole! Judge Blackwell: And concerning Bridget Wolfe, given that she was unknowingly drugged and could not control her actions, I hereby drop the charges against her. Darius: Oh I see, escort the princess out of her cell and put me in instead? Fine, go ahead! Darius: But you better listen here , the gangs won't end here. Me and Killian may be done, but you'll never be safe! Enjoy sleeping with one eye open the rest of yer life! Annabel: Congratulations you've done it! Darius Graves is behind bars for good! Annabel: With his arrest and Killian's death, the gangs likely won't be operating here anytime soon. Bridget: Thank you so much for helping me ! Bridget: I know I acted a bit um, snarky during Gage's murder. But trust me, I didn't know anything about drugs or whatever. I don't take them. Annabel: We know Miss Wolfe, Darius drugged you and you weren't in control of your actions. There was no way of knowing one sip of that would cause you to act in that fashion. Annabel: With some luck, anyone affected by that drug will have their sentences reevaluated as well. Josiah: Thanks guys, but we still have a few things to take care of first. Josiah: We still need to make sure the wedding goes well, and ensure the gangs will never operate in Devil's Heart Valley again. Zoya: Agreed, and once that's done, this place will be clean of crime once and for all. Josiah: We better get to work then, the quicker this is done, the better! The Heart of Darkness (9/10) Category:Dialogues